A shift range switcher that controls a motor for shifting the ranges in an automatic transmission based on a driver's positioning of a shift range switch, i.e., to change a shift range, is disclosed in patent document 1, i.e., Japanese Patent Document No. 2004-23931. The shift range switcher in patent document 1 sets a phase advance correction amount that is suitable for a current rotation speed of the motor based on a deviation between a current rotation position and a target rotation position of the motor. In such manner, the switcher realizes a preset rotation speed that conforms to the deviation between the current rotation position and the target rotation position.
In patent document 1, the rotation speed of the motor needs to be set, or configured, to a value that operates the motor with a minimum torque generation capacity or with a minimum torque transfer capacity, as a result of impediment causing conditions. The impediment causing conditions may be caused by external factors that may or may not be directly detectable, such as, for example, extreme temperatures, temperature variations, and increased friction. Consequently, in a normal operating state of the motor, the torque generated by the motor or the torque generation capability of the motor, may be underutilized.